


stay alive

by evapohtwo0



Series: Avatar: The Son of Garmadon [3]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M, Maya do be alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evapohtwo0/pseuds/evapohtwo0
Summary: “My love,” Ray quietly says and she hums.“Yes?”“I love you for eternity.”“As do I, Ray.”
Relationships: Maya/Ray (Ninjago)
Series: Avatar: The Son of Garmadon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022896
Kudos: 9





	stay alive

Maya doesn’t know how long it’s been, but she can tell it’s been too long. Years have definitely passed, she’s aged quite a lot, and she stays quiet. Staying at the Boiling Rock is troublesome, but she’s learned how to survive around here. She’s been here forever; she’s learned tactics, tricks, schedules. 

She would’ve acted out a long time ago, but when she saw the amount of young people being placed into this hellhole, she couldn’t help but not finish her plan just yet. Maya could lead a revolt once enough people get in; using her waterbending powers and the Earthbenders’ skills to defeat the Fire Nation guards that haunt this place. 

There isn’t one day where she doesn’t dream of smashing their skulls in. Maya lets the anger in her grow and fuel her eternal determination to get out of this place and find her beautiful baby, Nya, her caring husband, Ray, and her gorgeous son, Kai. Maya can’t wait till the day she can finally meet her family once again. When she does, she’ll never let them go. 

There isn’t a day where she doesn’t dream of the memories of her beautiful family, all happy and unconcerned of the future war that Garmadon would cause. 

Eyes closed, she hears a man’s laughter. The laughter that gave her so much joy, so much serotonin, so much fulfillness. Opening her eyes, she squints at the sudden light. She’s outside, sitting on a small blanket laid out on the ground leaning on one arm next to him. 

Turning her head, she sees him. The love of her life. Ray looks at her, grinning like a fool as they watch their two joyous children run around, laughing and screaming. She doesn’t say anything, because she simply just is overwhelmed by this memory. She remembers this memory. It was a while before everything went wrong. 

Maya just rests her head on Ray’s shoulder as she grabs his hand, desperate for any touch. She hasn’t seen this man in years, and sometimes, seeing him in her dreams isn’t enough either. She wishes she could actually feel him, but just simply having him next to her is enough for right now. Simply holding his hand and enjoying the sounds of Kai shouting as Nya ran away from him, who was giggling and screaming, made everything better. 

“My love,” Ray quietly says and she hums. 

“Yes?”

“I love you for eternity.” 

“As do I, Ray.”

And as Nya is running towards her, the small toddler falls into her mother’s arms. Maya could only laugh as she ran her fingers through Nya’s soft locks. Kai huffs as he stomps over, mad at Nya for stealing the ball. 

Though his anger only lasted for a few more seconds before he laid down next to Nya. Maya went to ruffle his spiky hair and Kai grumbles, waving his hand around as he swatted her hand away. Instead, Ray lightly punched his shoulder as he talked to him about the Fire Festival coming up. 

Chuckling, Maya went back to Nya’s hair. She felt at ease, at so much peace. She wants to stay in this dream forever, just to see this illusion of her family. 

As Maya is blinking, she suddenly opens her eyes and sees darkness once again. 

  
Rising up from her bed, her face doesn’t smile. Years of this prison were tough on her, but a tiny tug on her lip indicates she’s smiling; even if it was just barely. Her family is out there, surviving the war and  _ alive _ . All she can do right now is wish for the best and do the same. Stay alive.


End file.
